How to Train Your Pokemon
by Purity Grace
Summary: It's inside, but basicaly, The HTTYD crew set in the Pokemon realm. Hiccup travels around seeking to become the first Gym Leader to use only rodent pokemon.


I had a marvelous idea the other day. And a few days later I had another one. My first idea was to write a Pokemon and How to Train Your Dragon crossover with Hiccup getting the two most useless Pokemon I could find, which, initially, were Magikarp and Feebas.

My second idea was to check the Pokemon info sites to see if any Gym Leaders exclusively use rodent Pokemon. The answer: Lieutenant Surges Raichu is the ONLY rodent Pokemon used by any Gym Leader anywhere. (That I was able to find anyway. Unless you count Giovanni's Dugtrio.)

Then I looked through the Pokedexes for any Pokemon that could be considered a rodent and compiled a list by region. Here it is:

Kanto (Gen. One): Rattata, Raticate, Pikachu, Raichu, Sandshrew, Sandslash, Diglett, Dugtrio, (Only tentatively however.)

Johto (Gen. Two): Sentret Furret, Marill, Azumarill, Pichu

Hoenn (Gen. Three): Zigzagoon Linoone, Azurill, Plusle, Minun, Zangoose

Sinnoh (Gen. Four): Bidoof, Bibarel, Pachirisu, Buizel, Floatzel Buneary, Lopunny, Stunky, Skuntank,

Unova (Gen. Five): Patrat, Watchog, Minccino, Cinccino, Emolga

There, twenty two rodentia, and eleven mustelidae. Thirty three in the entire franchise. For the patient and dedicated trainer, some of them have considerable power. If only someone had the wherewithal to try. Like a certain undersized Viking-in-training perhaps. One who understands what it is like to be considered useless and pathetic by everyone around him?

That is my story, Hiccup training the worst of the worst, the most underrated, the least sought after, the uhm, uhm, the least appreciated Pokemon, and earning the elite status of Gym Leader. Though I will start off in the Johto region, you'll just have to wait to learn what region he'll be the 'Packrat Leader' in.

How to Train Your Pokemon

Chapter One: This is Berk

**I'm writing this out because lines don't always transfer online.**

_This is Berk; it is located deep in a mountain valley which can only be reached by flight, or by following a narrow, winding, very dangerous, path from Blackthorn City several miles away to the west. Berk is older, founded about 300 years ago by my great-great-great-great grandfather, on my fathers' side, my mother came from a place called Viridian City, in the Kanto region. I'd like to go there someday._

_Back to Berk, the sunsets are always magnificent. Unless it's winter when the sky is nothing but an unbroken field of grey clouds and winter tends to come early and leaves slowly in the mountains. Other than that, the only problems are the Pokemon attacks. You see, while some places might have Bug type, or Plant type, we have,_

A young man of fourteen wearing brown pants and a green over-shirt with a fur vest, is standing atop a low peak watching the sunset over his home, when he hears a loud roar and explosion and turns his gaze upward to see a Salamence leading a group in an organized assault,

_Dragons._

**Insert another line here because my computer is a load.**

The same young man is now seen running down the slope toward his endangered village, burly men operating catapults stop to watch him blur past. One of them mutters to his compatriots, "Think we'll see the results of his 'secret training' tonight." Sparking a boisterous laugh, before an explosion sets them back to work.

Hiccup worked his way around fires and lesser Dragons looking for the one he knew to be the leader, and he finally found it. A large Salamence of unusual size and coloring, stood before him in the field of battle. A mountain of a man, larger than the rest, started forward, "Stand back Son, I'll handle this."

Hiccup looked straight at the Salamence, "Its fine dad, we've fought before. This is just a prearranged rematch. And besides, how many of your Pokemon just finished four years of training with Everstone, Macho Brace, and Exp. Share." He tapped the release mechanism on a Poke ball at his waist, and a very large Raticate came our in a beam of light.

Stoic the Vast, Chief of Berk, gazed casually at the specimen, "I'm fairly certain Macho Brace isn't supposed to do that. Even wearing one for several years shouldn't make a Pokemon double the average size of its species." This earned him a chuckle, "Except my Tatty also had an Exp Share and an Everstone, and except for when I'm working with Gobber I have spent every possible moment for the last four years training her almost exclusively. How we met this big boy as a mere Bagon is a story for another time, and I would appreciate if you stepped back and shut up."

Stoic did step back, and took a moment to study the Dragon in front of them. It was indeed larger than others of his breed, by at least twenty percent. And his coloring was unheard of in most Dragon species, his back and legs were a solid jet black with dark purple head crests and wings, and his under belly was a lighter black, more midnight blue really with bright yellow-green eyes. But what caught his eye was a long scar running from his jaw, all the way down the right side of his neck and onto the tight shoulder muscles. "You know that if you die your mother will come back and haunt me to death, right?"

"You do know she'll make it last as long as possible right?" Hiccup retorted, and continued his stare-down with the Salamence.

All other activity had ceased, every living being in the village was now watching the two Pokemon and one trainer who were trying to stare each other into submission. As the remaining fires burned down, only the full moon remained to enlighten the events playing out in the village square. Then Hiccup spoke,"Four years, huh, Toothless. Same bet as last time right? You win, four more years of attacks, I win then the attacks stop and you join me."

There was considerable murmuring caused by this statement. Particularly among a group of teens who had clustered together to one side. Murmuring that was easily ignored by Hiccup, as he whispered the first orders to his Raticate, "Agility, then Super Fang. Deal maximum damage early and it's already over." Tatty vanished in a blur and reappeared, near Toothless left fore-leg fangs glowing brightly, biting down just as he is covered by a metallic, silvery sheen.

"Iron Defense, hmmm." Hiccup mused softly, "Effectively halves the damage taken from all but the strongest type-effect moves. Too bad Super Fang always takes half the opponents life." He smirks slightly as Tatty dodges a number of Dragon Claws, and Thunder Fangs. "Being bigger doesn't make her any slower. Tatty, use Ice Beam as close as you can, then use Hyper Fang."

All gathered watched in silence as what should have been a one-sided battle in favor of the obviously superior Dragon King, was brutally and efficiently dominated by the powerful rat-type. Years of wearing Macho Brace had permanently increased her attack beyond what it should have been, and Agility only increased her already impressive speed, allowing her to get within Salamence guard quite easily. Not even ten minutes after the first move was made Hiccup had thrown a Ultra ball to end the poor beasts suffering. He didn't even try to struggle.

**Insert a third line here because the chapter is done.**

I got my moves from , and having studied it for some time now, I believe that a well trained Raticate, or even a Rattata, can defeat anything, as long as Super Fang affects it and goes and hits first. Also did you know that Shadow Ball can be learned by two hundred and forty Pokemon? That's like more than a third of them.

Just so you know, I may not be updating this one very often. I have three stories now, which means that I'll have to right what comes as it comes. But please, give me some feed back, and remember; I don't own Pokemon, or How to Train Your Dragon, though it is a safe bet that I own the crossover between the two. I guess we'll just have to see how many people are inspired by me.


End file.
